The Poke War
by Destructa Works
Summary: Lame title, I know. But, I couldn't think of anything else. Dawn and Lucas are ordinary trainers who get themselves into a heap of trouble. Team Aqua's in Sinnoh! No Unova Pokemon. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Dawn ran through the Eterna Forest from a pack of Mightyena. Team Aqua was active in Sinnoh, and no one knew why. Professor Rowan sent her and her friend, Lucas, to investigate.

Unfortunately, as soon as they got close to a squad of the team, a pack of Mightyena had been set on them. Then, Dawn remembered her Pokemon.

"What the heck?" she muttered. She threw a pokeball which was supposed to hold her Staraptor, but the pokeball just bounced harmlessly on the ground. She tried all her other pokeballs but they also just bounced.

Soon the Mightyena had her pinned against the moss rock. "N-nice d-doggies," she stammered. The head Mightyena, a shiny, growled fiercely. "Please don't hurt me. Heh." The Mightyena didn't back off. She was now on the ground. "Help!"

"Fire Blast!" shouted a voice. A star of fire blasted out of the trees. A couple of Mightyena yelped in pain as the attack made contact. The shiny turned around and used shadow ball in the direction of the attack. Then a pokemon landed on top of it. Dawn looked up and saw a Rapidash with a trainer riding it. The Mightyena was unconscious.

The trainer hopped off the Rapidash. He wore a black cloak and hat. May couldn't see anything but his mouth and fingers. He helped Dawn up. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," Dawn said wiping off the dust. "I'm fine. Um… who are you?"

The trainer shook his head. "Can't tell you."

"How'd you do that with the Rapidash?"

"It's a move called Bounce."

Dawn held out her hand. "I'm Dawn," she said. "Can't you tell me your name?"

The trainer shook her hand. "Really, I wish I could, but I can't. My job doesn't permit it."

"Your job?"

"Coming through!" shouted Lucas' voice from above. He and his Pidgeot landed. "Hey, who's the weirdo?"

"I'm not a weirdo," the trainer said. "Just eccentric."

Lucas looked at the Mightyena under the Rapidash's foot. "Uhh… Dawn?" he asked. "Don't you have your own pokeballs?"

Dawn glared. "My pokeballs were replaced with fakes somehow."

"That right?" Lucas shrugged. "Mine weren't." He jumped off Pidgeot. "Return." The Pidgeot returned to it's pokeball.

"So I see," Dawn said coldly.

The trainer got back on his Rapidash. "Now that you have your friend back," he said. "Until we meet again, Dawn. Hyaaa!" He and the Rapidash dashed back into the woods.

Lucas watched him ride off. "Wow. What a loon."

"He saved my life, Lucas," Dawn sighed. "He isn't a loon."

"Right. We should probably tell the old guy about your missing pokemon."

"_Proffesor Rowan_. And yeah, we should."

"Unfortunately, my Pidgeot's tuckered out. We'll have to leg it."

Dawn sighed as they walked off. "I hate legging it."

"Don't worry," Lucas sniggered. "I'll protect you."

"Shut up."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Ummmm. I forgot the disclaimer the first chapter. I do not own Pokemon or anything that has to do with it. There.

* * *

Sandgem Town

Professor Rowan listened to Dawn's story carefully. The missing Pokemon from the pokeballs and the mysterious trainer were very interesting indeed. "And you're sure you brought you're pokemon with you?" Rowan asked once more.

"Yes," Dawn said. "I told you. My pokeballs were swapped somehow."

Rowan sat back in his chair. "You'll have to use Pokemon from the PC instead of you're party pokemon."

Lucas sniggered as Dawn's jaw dropped. "But I haven't done any training with those yet," she whined. "They're all weak!"

"As good a time as ever," Rowan said causing Lucas to fall on the floor laughing.

Dawn squished Lucas' hand with her foot. "Ow," he said instantly stopping his laughter.

"Professor," Dawn said, "we don't have time for any training! We need to find my pokemon now."

Lucas stood up. "Professor, as hilarious as I think this is, she's right. We need to. She can't exactly help fight Team Aqua without powerful pokemon."

The professor grunted. "Apparently, your immaturity doesn't supercede your ability to think clearly after all. However, I am surprised you two were caught. How did it happen?"

Dawn and Lucas pointed at each other. "Her fault," Lucas said. "I tried telling her it wasn't a good time to switch the poketch app. It must have been the sound that alerted them."

"Oh, please. Maybe if you hadn't been babbling away about Maylene, we wouldn't have been caught."

"Maylene? You thought I was talking about Maylene? That's a laugh."

"So it was your fault, Lucas," Rowan growled.

"No. It was hers. She started the subject."

Rowan sighed. "Never mind. It doesn't matter how it happened. Lucas, you are tasked with finding Dawn's pokemon. Dawn, you are responsible for training your other pokemon in the mean time."

Lucas stuck his tounge at Dawn. "Hah. Have fun while I use my super powerful pokemon."

Rowan pointed his finger at the door. "You can go now, Lucas."

Lucas mock bowed. "At once, your highness. See ya', Dawn."

Rowan looked at Dawn who looked as if her pokemon had been gone forever. "You're trusting _him_ with this?" Dawn asked sullenly.

"You have work to do, Dawn," Rowan replied. "I'll make life easier on you. Here's an Experience Share." He handed the Exp. Share to her. "You can go as well."

"Thank you, Professor," Dawn said. She turned and left feeling hatred at Lucas' attitude, task, and Lucas himself. They were her pokemon, not Lucas'. She sighed and went to the Pokecenter to get her pokemon from her PC. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

The mystery trainer dismounted his Rapidash at his campsite. "Thank you, Rapidash," he said. "You may return." He returned his Rapidash. "You need not hide anymore, Gym Leader," he said not turning. "I know you're there."

Gardenia, the gym leader of Eterna City, jumped from the trees above. "As prone as always," she said leaning against a tree. "You should be a psychic trainer."

"I find raw power defeats that of the mind," the trainer said.

"You're the only one I know who says that," Gardenia said. "Well? Are you going to tell me where you've been?"

The trainer finally turned to face Gardenia. "No, but I will show you." He threw one of his Pokeballs, and a four legged Pokemon appeared. It was red with mettalic legs.

"Heatran?" Gardenia gaped. "You were at Stark Mountain? Moreover, you caught this?"

"My party is now complete. I have the ultimate fire pokemon. Typhlosion, Rapidash, Arcanine, Magmortar, Flareon, and now Heatran."

"Uh-huh. What are you planning on doing with them?"

The trainer withdrew Heatran. "Redeem myself. I will hunt down Cynthia and crush her team. I will not fail a second time."

"What do you plan on doing about her Garchomp?"

The trainer smiled. "I have my ways."


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas and his Torterra stood outside the Old Chateau, the mansion where Team Aqua had made its base for some reason. Dawn had been sure she had her pokemon when they were here, so this was Lucas' first stop. This time he was prepared for any Mightyena attacks. Lucas smiled as a ball pokemon rolled up to him. His Spheal.

"Well?" he asked it. "What's it like?"

"Spheal," said Spheal. "Spheal Spheal Spheal."

"Hmmmmm. Forgot. Can't speak Pokemon." Lucas sighed heavily. "We can't know if they somehow managed to steal Dawn's pokemon if I don't know how to get in there." Suddenly, he had an idea. "Torterra, razor leaf the gate."

"Tor?" Torterra asked.

"Just do it."

Torterra fired Razor Leaf at the gate. Nothing happened but alarms did go off. "Tor?" Torterra said in a doubtful voice.

"Not to worry. Now comes the fun part. Weavile." He dropped a pokeball on the ground and his Weavile sprung out. "Weavile, when a guard comes out, jump him." Weavile gave an evil smile.

"Dang it!" shouted a guard with a Mightyena as he shut the alarm off. "Where are you? I heard the alarm go off."

"Faint attack," Lucas whispered. Weavile disappeared and then the guard was suddenly knocked to the ground.

"What the?" The guard shouted again.

Lucas picked up Spheal. "Ice beam," he said. He rolled Spheal to the Mightyena.

"Migh?" the Mightyena said confused at the tiny pokemon staring up at it.

Spheal blew ice into the Mightyena's face freezing it. Weavile reappeared on top of the guard it had just knocked unconcious. Spheal bounced up and down excitedly. It had been Spheal's first sort of real battle. For Weavile it was nothing out of the ordinary. Lucas strolled out of his hiding spot, Torterra right behind him.

"Good teamwork, guys," Lucas said cheerfully. "All three of you may return." He returned all of his pokemon and then looked at the unconcious guard. "Sorry about this."

* * *

Lucas walked through the hallways in the uniform he knicked off the guard. They had both been roughly the same size, so the clothes fit perfectly. He had no idea where stolen pokemon might be, but it wasn't that big of a mansion. Unfortunately it was his first time here, and he didn't want to seem suspicious by asking someone where everything was kept. His only hope was to randomly come across it. Then, he remembered his Spheal. He took it out.

"Hey, Spheal," Lucas said kneeling down to Spheal's level. "Did you ever find any stolen pokemon?"

Spheal closed its eyes in pondering. Then it reopened them and did a sort of nod. Spheal started bouncing off. Lucas got back to his feet and followed it.

* * *

Dawn walked out of Pokecenter with a Wurmple, Riolu, and Togepi. She didn't want a full party with her just in case her original pokemon were found. She found some tall grass teeming with pokemon, and released her party.

"Okay, guys," Dawn sighed. "We have some serious training to do, and we're going to treat it seriously. Got that?"

Togepi started dancing, Wurmple looked to the sky, and Riolu fell asleep. None of the three had ever experienced training. Dawn sighed again. It was indeed going to be a long day.

* * *

A/N This would have been longer, but Fanfic froze up on me. Chapter 4 will be much longer. I promise.


End file.
